Microform images are useful in archiving a variety of documents or records by photographically reducing and recording the document in a film format. Examples of typical microform image formats include microfilm/microfiche, aperture cards, jackets, 16 mm or 35 mm film roll film, cartridge film and other micro opaques. A microfiche article is a known form of graphic data presentation wherein a number of pages or images are photographically reproduced on a single “card” of microfiche film (such as a card of 3×5 inches to 4×6 inches, for example). Any suitable number of pages (up to a thousand or so) may be photographically formed in an orthogonal array on a single microfiche card of photographic film. The microfiche film may then be placed in an optical reader and moved over a rectilinear path until an image or a selected page is in an optical projection path leading to a display screen. Although other electronic, magnetic or optical imaging and storage techniques and media are available, there exists an extensive legacy of film type records storing the likes of newspapers and other print media, business records, government records, genealogical records, and the like.
Past microfilm readers included an integral display which made the reader quite large, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,654. As the number of images that can be put on a standard size varies, and also the size of the record, for example a typical newspaper page is larger than a typical magazine page, images are recorded on film within a range of reduction ratios (original size/reduced size), and aspect ratio (ratio of height to width of the image, or vice versa). A typical microfilm reader may have a range of zoom or magnification available to accommodate a portion of the reduction ratio range; however, this zoom range is limited and does not accommodate all reduction ratios. Further, in a microfilm reader of the type in the '654 patent, the optical system is enclosed and relatively fixed, and cannot be modified by a user to accommodate a range of reduction ratios for which it is not designed. With the adoption of new storage media such as CDs and DVDs, and the prevalent use of desktop computers in libraries and other facilities which store records, it became apparent that a microfilm reader which acts as a peripheral device to a desktop computer and uses the computer's display for displaying the film's images has several advantages. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,941, for example.
One of the advantages is that a single workstation can accommodate a variety of media such as microfiche or other film, optical media such as CDs and DVDs, and other electronic and magnetic media. Another advantage is that a single display is used for displaying a variety of media images. These advantages have led to the development of microfilm readers which work in conjunction with a desktop computer; however, known peripheral device microfilm readers still have the problem of accommodating a relatively large range of reduction ratios for the film images. One known solution is to provide a peripheral device microfilm reader with multiple zoom lenses to cover the full range of magnification required by the relatively large range of reduction ratios. There are several disadvantages to this approach which include the lenses end up missing or misplaced, the microfilm reader becomes undesirably large, and/or special instructions are required to swap out lenses which makes the different zoom lenses difficult to use. An apparatus and/or method is needed which can accommodate a relatively large range of reduction ratios without the need for changing out parts of the apparatus such as the lenses, or without the need for very expensive zoom lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,398 discloses an apparatus for processing microfiche images where two carriages ride on common rails, driven by lead screws and small DC servomotors, where one carriage carries the CCD camera board, and the other carriage carries an objective lens mounted upon a vertically moving lens board. In operation, the system's digital controller solves a simple lens equation based upon three variables: lens focal length, optical reduction ratio and pixel resolution at original document scale, or “dots per inch” (dpi). It then drives the Z-axis carriages to their calculated positions. The controller then commands a succession of image scans, each time displacing the lens carriage slightly. It analyzes the images and then returns the lens carriage to the position giving best focus. Although this system can accommodate a variable optical reduction ratio, it has several disadvantages or limitations. Disadvantages include that the lens carriage is iteratively focused which can cause eye strain if a person is viewing the image during the focusing process, and this process takes time. Another disadvantage is that the leads screws include backlash when reversing direction, which can make the iteratively focusing process difficult and/or imprecise, and the '398 patent is absent disclosure which discusses how to rectify such a problem. Yet another disadvantage is that illumination system, film holder, lens and camera are all in line which creates a bulky system. Yet further, the '398 patent is absent disclosure which indicates what range of reduction ratios it can accommodate.
Other noted U.S. patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,347; 5,726,773; 3,836,251; and 5,061,955. However, these patents, along with the other cited patents, together or separately, fail to disclose or suggest a compact digital microform imaging apparatus which can easily adapt to a broad range of reduction ratios, and also fail to disclose or suggest such a device while offering other modern features leveraging the potential versatility available in such a system used in conjunction with a computer system.
What is needed in the art is a compact and versatile digital microform imaging apparatus which can easily adapt to a broad range of reduction ratios and media types while providing good resolution of the images and ease of use.